This invention relates to hair trimming appliances and more particularly to a comb attachment for mounting on a hair trimming appliance.
In a conventional hair trimming appliance with an adjustable trimming comb, there are provided several different positions of the comb attachment with respect to the trimming appliance to vary the closeness of the trim to an established hairdo. In a first position the outer tips of the comb attachment are at maximum distance from the cutter blades allowing for removing the least amount of hair trimming a hairdo to a relatively maximum length. In a second intermediate position, the comb attachment is drawn closer to the cutter blades by a given distance to trim hair to an intermediate length. In a third position, of minimum distance between the comb tips and the cutter blades, the maximum amount of hair may be removed and the hairdo is trimmed to the shortest length using this conventional hair trimming appliance adjustable comb combination.
In the first and second positions, the comb attachment is spaced relative to the body of the hair trimming appliance such that trimmed hair can freely fall away from the device. However, in the third position of the minimum length of trim, the rear edge of the comb attachment now comes into contact with the forward body of the trimming appliance thereby defining an open pocket between the comb attachment and the trimming appliance in which trimmed hair collects making it necessary periodically to interrupt the trimming operation in order to remove collected hair from the pocket. This is disadvantageous in that it interrupts the trimmer operator's concentration and trimming routine when such concentration and routine are necessary for a proper trimming operation.
In addition in such conventional trimming appliances, the limitation to essentially three fixed lengths of trimming distance inherently limits the usefulness of the trimming appliance.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved hair trimmer appliance with comb attachment in which a greater variety of trimming lengths becomes possible.
Another object of the invention is to provide a hair trimmer comb attachment assembly in which it is no longer necessary to interrupt a trimming operation for the purpose of removing trimmed hair from between the comb attachment and the trimmer appliance.
Another object of the invention is to provide a comb attachment for a hair trimmer appliance in which the attachment fits over the cutting end of the hair trimmer appliance so that it is slideably adjustable with respect to the appliance to provide for selection of any trim length between maximum and minimum positions of the comb attachment.
Another object of the invention is to provide visual indicia between the comb attachment and appliance housing in order to correlate the position of the comb attachment with the familiar three fixed lengths of conventional trimmers for convenient reference by persons wishing to select one of the three positions.